


We're All Liars Here

by Hungergamesgirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to King's Landing the richest state in all of the Seven Kingdoms of Westros. Here you either win it all or you die trying.<br/>This story follows Ned Stark and his children as they move from their comfortable and safe northern home to the South where nothing is as it seems and the only thing that they can trust is that they are surrounded by liars. Join the Stark children as they navigate highschool waters for the first time, deal with the loss of everything they hold dear and find out the secret that cost their father his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Liars Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I haven't updated this in awhile and I forgot to mention that this fic was inspired by some of the other high school AU going around so just letting it be known :)

ARYA  
She picked up her sketch books and placed them neatly in the box, so this really was it. All of her belongings were to be shipped away to some random house, in some random city where some random people would handle her possesions-Her drawings-to be looked at and fingered by random southern strangers.  
Okay so maybe she was exaggerating a bit...they were hardly strangers-the Baratheons- her dad was best friends with the Governor and CEO of Baratheon.Co Robert Baratheon and he was her Godfather and now her father's partner. She also knew that all of their belongings were under lock and key and would be in the "best" hands but she couldn't help but wonder. She looked around her room one last time, taking in the peeling paint (dark green), fading posters (of all of her heroes) that she couldn't bare to take down, some of the scattered books (that she'd read and read more times than she'd care to admit) scattered across her bookshelf and the flickering moonlights in the shape of tiny bulbs (hanging over where the bed was) that she'd begged Jon to install. She was really going to miss this place-  
She heard the door creak open and turned around to find Jon grinning at her "Need help packing?" He asked in his deep husky voice.  
"No, Jon. I don't need help," She mocked his voice bringing her's down as far and low as she could then she tried to make it sound nasally, it was just so easy to do. He laughed and she knew that she was the only person in all of the Seven continents that could get away with teasing him like that. "Seriously though, I've finished," She smiled triumphantly placing her hands on her hips, she'd spent the better part of her morning slaving over these boxes.  
"You didn't tape that last one," he pointed to the box that held her sketches, "but I figure you knew that 'cause you're done and all..."  
"Shut up."  
"Ouch, you hurt my feelings," He laughed and Arya grinned.  
"Pass the gun then, Septa said that if any of my things were rumpled she'd make me pack them again. Can you believe her? She's leaving but still latching on like some sort of leach." She rolled her eyes, thinking of her soon to be ex-chef and housekeeper. She motioned towards the glue gun behind him.  
"Yes, well it must be the hat- cuts off circulation to her brain- now, I have something for you." He tossed her the gun and his eyes twinkled leaving little specks of hazel in the otherwise sea of grey.  
"A present?" Arya's voice went up a few octaves and she beamed she loved presents, especially form Jon. He knew her better than anyone else and so naturally always knew what she'd prefer.  
"Shut the door." He smiled in return, he loved seeing her happy it was one of the things he'd miss about Winterfield- her smile- bright as summer yet there was always something icy beneath it dark like her wolf.  
"Okay?"  
During her walk to the door he turned around so that he'd be facing her now. He pulled out a slender but wide book.  
Arya's own grey-green eyes widened in appreciation, "Is that-?"  
"Six hundred pages of glossy paper with the illustrations of all of ..." He let his voice trail off for her to finish the sentence.  
"Syrio. The greatest painter and illustrator of our time." She breathed his name like a prayer.  
"Okay be careful with it." He put it in her hands, watching her eagerly flip it open.  
"It's so thin," She said gazing at it in admiration, to think that all of his best work was in here.  
"So are you, you'll need to practice everyday and when I come back you'll show me how good you've gotten."  
"Deal," She sobered instantly at the mention of his departure.  
"It has to have a name all of the best art work has names."  
Arya put the book down on one of the boxes and leaned in towards him, "Needle,"  
Jon grinned and opened his arms for his baby sister, who jumped in, "Good choice."

**Author's Note:**

> Just picture it ~  
> http://www.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/2014119/rs_560x415-140219172546-1024.Lucy-Hale-Pretty-Little-Liars.ms.021914_copy.jpg


End file.
